degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BaguettesOverBoys
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Miles-Maya Relationship page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 20:04, March 20, 2014 (UTC) hHI Hi :P I just wanted to say that I really like your username ^.^ :D Matt - If you lose yourself, I will find you 11:18, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hello ^_^ I just wanted to formally introduce myself. Hi, I'm Catie! I have noticed that you are a fan of Matlingsworth and Miles (as am I!). I have read your posts on the Matlingsworth page and I could not agree more with everything that you said! You even brought up points that I haven't even considered haha. Anyways, I just wanted to say hi :) Please don't be a stranger, feel free to leave me a message on my Talk Page! We should definitely talk somethime! ♥ ''catie'' ♥ [[User talk:TXlonghorns1994|''at last I see the light.]] ♪ 23:58, March 25, 2014 (UTC) whatever the fuck Hey, Elle. Could you go back on Oovoo for a sec? Thanks. :P [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ ''cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 23:24, April 1, 2014 (UTC) New girl Hi, Bread. I need to ask you a question. Who is your favourite female celebrity? I'm making a wiki friends template for my userpage and I want to add you (with a matching celeb icon). I know you're like the straightest girl ever, but I need the celebs to match your gender, so yeah. Female celebrity, please? [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 23:52, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Ahh, sorry, but Sophia is taken already by Ash. Is there a second option? :c [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 02:28, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Nope, I'll give you Rachel. :D [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 03:24, April 10, 2014 (UTC) regarding what i said on the chat Elle i felt the need to personally say sorry about what i said on the chat, your right i dont know you , if I offended you in anyway im sorry. I get way to emotional about the topic so i really shouldt not talk about it , because my feeling on it come from a very deep place of hurt. I hope you understand and If you have dealt with any abuse as well i feel for you. I understand verbal abuse is bad, but i have been both verbally and physcial abused in my life so i have my own feelings on which is worse, but i should try to undermind your feeling on the topic, its very serious. anyway my apologies this is a show i shouldnt bring my life or yours into it. Hope we can be cool:) 87daysofTV (talk) 00:09, April 11, 2014 (UTC) HAI ^_^ So I made this Matlingsworth collage a while back and I just found it xD Wanted to share it with you though <3 ♥ ''catie'' ♥ [[User talk:Waiting For Gendrya|''at last I see the light.]] ♪ 21:32, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Collage Hey! So I'm just about done with the collage. There's Marina, Alex, Lisa, Princess Mia, sassy sayings, glitter, and some other cute stuff I thought you'd like. Is there anything else in specific that you want me to include? a s h ''slow it all down, the damage is done '' 18:40, April 19, 2014 (UTC) I would LOVE it if you were able to include little cartoon baguettes, however, I understand those maybe difficult to find do don't worry about it. OMG and it's quite rude, but if it had written somewhere 'Baguettes or Boys...know which one I would rather eat'...you don't have to include it! It's my twisted humour lol Thank you so much for this, Ash, I cannot wait to see it :D BaguettesOverBoys (talk) 18:53, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Aaaanddd finish! I followed you request. I wasn't able to find your cartoon baguettes, I'm so sorry. But I added you quote and some more cute things I found. How does this look? If there's any changes you want me to make, just let me know and I'll follow your command. ^_^ a s h ''slow it all down, the damage is done '' 19:05, April 19, 2014 (UTC) I LOVE IT! OMG IT'S SO GOOD, THANK YOU! <3 BaguettesOverBoys (talk) 19:21, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey! So I'm so sorry once again but I'm going to have to postpone your graphic creation until tomorrow. :( I'm at a family event as we speak and I'm on an iPad, so I don't have any of my editing softwares with me. I promise to have it to you by tomorrow. I apologize once again for the delay. a s h ''slow it all down, the damage is done '' 16:45, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Sansa essay <3 The essay is tentatively titled: "Lady of the North: In Defence of Sansa Stark". You can decide what to name it! It is no secret that the ladies of Game of Thrones are all queens in their own right. However, I just wanted to pay my respects to a character who is, more often than not, severely underestimated and misconstrued by the fandom. Frankly, It speaks volumes of the disturbing internalized misogyny that is ingrained in universal fandom mentality wherein hatred for a young girl (whose only faults lie in behaving like a lady) rivals - and in some cases - ''surpasses that of sadistic and cruel men who have murdered, sodomized, and raped. It honestly irritates me like no other whenever people condemn Sansa for not being more of a conventional BAMF warrior like Arya and Brienne. She is still very much a proactive, pragmatic young woman with a strong sense of justice and a mind of her own; the key difference being that Sansa relies upon her mental abilities rather than brute strength and physical prowess to survive. Her weapon is her wit. Sansa possesses the ability to maintain appearances and formalities in a royal court that largely scorns her as the flesh and blood of a traitor. She is essentially trapped in a cutthroat and exponentially hostile environment. Trust is a luxury she can never have. Sansa is a lone wolf stranded in the den of the same lions who mercilessly slaughtered her family and it's a testament to the potency of her strength and bravery that she is still alive today, given the ruthlessness of her enemies and how even the slightest of incongruities on her part could result in pain of death. Being feminine does not signify weakness. While Cersei, Arya, and Brienne are all undoubtedly strong women, Sansa is in no way a lesser person for lacking their masculine traits. She does not necessarily have to know how to wield a sword to be a powerful heroine, and this notion that women cannot be respectable individuals deserving of recognition unless and until they adapt stereotypically masculine characteristics is just a disgustingly sexist trope in literature. Women are complex. Women are multifaceted. They are not defined by their tendency to conform to or defy gender roles, nor are they at all inferior for being traditionally feminine. One's character lies in their convictions and moral compass, not in how they dress or whether or not they can fight "like a man". Sansa's character defies these conventions as she effectively symbolizes how societal expectations of women eventually become their undoing. She is forging her own path in a time of crisis just as Arya is, albeit through different means and in a far more discreet manner, as anything otherwise would surely culminate in her death. She cannot afford to follow in her fallen family's footsteps; a message that Joffrey and the Lannisters reinforce time and time again with their presence, one that she will always heed ever since she was forced to stare at her beloved father's decapitated head. That ghastly sight will forever be imprinted on Sansa's mind, and serves as a daily reminder of everything she has lost and is fighting against in this vicious, immoral, dog-eat-dog world where only the strongest survive. She is no longer that naive, selfish brat with unrealistic ideals of a chivalrous, handsome, honourable and kind Prince Charming giving Sansa her happily ever after. Gone is the spoiled and immature little girl who believed in stories of fairytales and whimsical romances. All the adversity she has faced in her time at King's Landing - from witnessing her father's execution, to being subjected to emotional and physical abuse at the hands of a sadistic King who completely shatters her perceptions of significant others in the worst possible way and violates her autonomy, to nearly getting gang-raped, and last but not least imprisoned in a loveless marriage to the uncle of her father's murderer, and the son of the man who ordered the systematic slaughter of her mother and brother - has influenced and shaped her into the dignified, tenacious and bright young woman she is as of this moment. In addition to her insurmountable courage and strength, Sansa is also kind. She feels with the deepest recesses of her heart, and she CARES for the people under the Lannisters' rule. She comforts them during the Battle of the Blackwater with her songs and states that if she were Queen, she would make the people love her as she does them. In a dystopian world where people die for the most trivial of offenses, Sansa endures. Sansa survives. Underneath the facade of smiles, shallow niceties and etiquette lies a wolf in sheep's clothing, biding its time to exact the ultimate revenge because the North remembers. She is learning to adapt to the nature of this deadly game of politics and navigate her way through a brutal, relentless power struggle that has killed much older and more experienced players, including her own father. Sansa brilliantly weaponizes her intellect by keeping her cards close and her enemies closer. Words are a lady's armour, and courtesy is Sansa's sword. She has learned (and is still learning) from the very best of manipulators each and every day - Cersei, Margaery, Littlefinger, Tyrion...the list goes on. If she were to try and kill everyone on sight as expected of the haters, she'd be dead by now. Deceiving one's foes with illusive pretences of vulnerability is not a gambit to underestimate, and this could not be more evident when you see just how far this girl has come from the petulant child in Winterfell who naively believed in songs of glory and stories of whirlwind romance. Sansa knows she is treading on thin ice just being in King's Landing, and does whatever she can to survive. She is playing the game of thrones in a man's world, so to speak, and is a more than adept contender. The fandom gives her so much vitriol for being a teenage girl and for not paying her debts with some good old-fashioned slaying as her sister is inclined to do, yet they overlook the fact that this girl is one of the most resilient characters of the series who has overcome severe emotional turmoil of the highest degree and emerges from it stronger than ever. Sansa Stark is more than a victim of circumstance and volatile politics. She is also a survivor. History is written by the survivors, and Sansa Stark is most surely that. I'd be happy to make collages for your blog. What are your thoughts on this final version? I feel like it can still use a few more edits (but of course, that's just the perfectionist in me talking). :P ♥[[User:MarauderScarlet| annie ]][[User talk:MarauderScarlet| this is my design. ❦]] 01:56, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I love it! It really does the character of Sansa justice and is so well-written <3 And yes, I would love it if could make collages :) BaguettesOverBoys (talk) 14:19, April 20, 2014 (UTC) It would be hilarious if you credited me as A since I always think of the notorious stalker from Pretty Little Liars XD I honestly don't mind if you use my full name though. And for the essay, can we include some gifs? ♥[[User:MarauderScarlet| annie ]][[User talk:MarauderScarlet| this is my design. ❦]] 16:47, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I think Ash is making a picture thing for Sansa, however, I'll look for some gifs as well to see if they go with the essay. If you want you can make a collage for Sansa as well to accompany your essay :) BaguettesOverBoys (talk) 17:34, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good! I'm also willing to make collages of our favourite BAMF ladies and just awesome fictional characters in general to decorate your blog. As for Sansa gifs, I think these are great for the essay - I'd love to <3 Elle, I'd like to participate in any way that I can to your blog and show my support <333. Link it to me Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 01:50, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Rae Earl <3 Here's your collage and essay! 02:29, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Five Favorite Female Characters 2/5 -> Rae Earl (My Mad Fat Diary) Rae is probably the most realistic, relatable protagonist that I've ever seen. She's such a unique and unconventional, but absolutely brilliant character. Let's just focus on how she looks. Unlike the female roles you see on other teen TV shows (Degrassi, PLL, TVD, etc.), Rae doesn't look like a super model - she looks like someone you'd see walking down the streets. The title "My Mad Fat Diary" comes from Rae being overweight. (Btw, I think Rae is beautiful, I'm just saying that she looks like a real teenager instead of some dolled up model). And it's not just the way she looks that makes her realistic, it's what she says, what she thinks, how she acts, the issues she deals with. No matter what we look like, we've all dealt with depression, feeling like we weren't good enough, like the whole world is judging us, having low self esteem; some have had it worse than others but overall, the feelings that Rae often has are things that hit close to home, or at least for me anyway. Despite everything Rae has been through (which includes having her father leave her, depression, anxiety, self harm, being in a mental hospital, having her best friend die), she's such a strong person. She was able to overcome it all and make something of herself, which includes having a solid group of friends and a boyfriend and that's just really amazing if you ask me. In short, the reason I love Rae is because she's beautiful on the inside and out, extremely relatable, strong, clever, hilarious, witty, loyal, sweet, sassy, fierce, and great friend and person <3 Jo, I love it! It's so wonderfully written and the collage is beautiful <3 BaguettesOverBoys (talk) 16:14, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Zaya essay for your blog :) For years, I have been a dedicated viewer of the series, Degrassi, which airs on Teennick. In the past, this program received so much praise, due to it's ground-breaking and realistic story lines, as well as the captivating cast of characters. It has portrayed real-life events that real high schools experience such as school shootings, suffering from mental disorders, drug abuse, depression, and experiencing daily life as a female-to-male transgender. However, as of late, I have become very concerned, due to the way the writers are presenting their story arcs. The show is currently airing it's thirteenth season, and let's just say thirteen is not the lucky number for Degrassi. As a dedicated viewer, I am insulted with the plot lines that have been presented this season, primarily the love triangles between most of the characters. There is one love triangle in particular that has made me loose faith in this show, due to the fact that the writers are promoting an emotionally abusive relationship. Most of the fandom is in favor of this problematic pairing, which is very concerning to me. Degrassi has been given so much praise for being able to portray such realistic events, so it is very problematic that viewers are not able to distinguish when a relationship on the show is clearly demonstrating abusive qualities. This particular plot focuses on Maya Matlin, her boyfriend, Miles Hollingsworth III, and her friend, Zig Novak. The main source of this drama is Zig's involvement in their relationship. He has been chasing after Maya since the eleventh season if the show and she has expressed relentlessly how she does not wish to pursue a romantic relationship with him, however Zig continues to interfere in her personal relationships with her boyfriends. The first time that Zig overstepped his boundaries and interfered with one if her relationships, her last boyfriend, Campbell, ended up dead. Zig was not the sole cause of the tragic death of Campbell, he suffered from severe depression, due to the pressure that he felt to please everyone around him. His demons eventually consumed him and he took his own life when Zig's harsh words push him over the edge. Because of this, Campbell is then under the impression that Maya would benefit from him leaving her live forever, and he does. The most troubling aspect of this storyline is Zig's involvement in her current relationship with Miles. I had originally presumed that after what happened with Cam, Zig would have come to the realization as to just how much words can have an effect on others, he has expressed how much guilt he carries because he was the last person to speak to Campbell before he took his own life. However, it appears that Zig has learned nothing from this experience because he is once again interfering with Maya's relationship by getting inside her current boyfriend's head and playing mind games, in order to get them out of the way. It is quite disturbing that he is letting history repeat itself by messing with Miles, when he is aware of how his involvement affected the outcome, that last time that he found himself in this situation. What I find most concerning about this relationship between Maya and Zig is how he treats her. He shows no regard for her feelings and he consistently tears her down in order to make her feel bad about herself. When they were paired up for a roll playing assignment, he seized the opportunity to openly mock her in public, due to his hurt feelings because she has a new boyfriend after coping with Campbell's death. He is upset that she has moved on, after he promised to wait for her to fully come to terms after experiencing the trauma of having her boyfriend takes his own life, before pursuing a romantic relationship with her. Maya made no promises in return and she owes him absolutely nothing. She attempts to apologize to Zig the next day because she's guilty for hurting him, and he responds by telling her to keep her apology because he hates her. The way he speaks not only to Maya, but also the way he speaks about her, is degrading and it's absolutely sickening. Zig has said to Miles, her current boyfriend, that Maya is his sloppy seconds. This comment speaks volumes as to how Zig views Maya. They have never officially dated, and he's still saying that she's used goods and she's nothing more than a disposable object that can be thrown away at will. He preys on her when she is weak, much like a lion preys on an antelope, waiting for the perfect moment when she is emotionally vulnerable, and he attacks. Zig is also notorious for the way he goes about trying to"win" Maya, like she is jus some prize to be won. He doesn't see her as a human being that deserves to be cherished, she is just his conquest. She has expressed to him multiple times that she has no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with him, she only wishes to remain friends. However, he refuses to accept an answer unless she is accepting his advances and he continues to interfere in her personal life. Zig feels entitled to her affections, although Maya has never promised him anything, and if he can't have her, no one can. He has gone as far as forcing his bracelet upon her wrist. This might seem like a harmless gesture on the surface, but there is a much more problematic meaning behind this gesture. Maya and Miles had just broken up, and Zig is already making a move. He forces his bracelet on her, without asking for her consent, and he pressures Maya into promising that she would wait for him. This gesture just shows how relentless Zig is. He is marking his territory and warding off anyone who could be his "competition." The dynamic between Maya and Zig is just very problematic and it sends an awful message to the viewers. It's disgusting that the writers are not only promoting said abusive relationship, but it's being portrayed as an epic romance (Hello, Bella and Edward, anyone?). The fact that it's being romanticized is just truly sickening. There are so many individuals who suffer from some form of abuse on a daily basis and this portrayal is an insult to abuse victims. How is one supposed to learn how to identify signs of an abusive relationship, as well as remove themselves from these situations, when it's being glorified by the media? The Degrassi writers should have seized this opportunity to educate its viewers on how to remove themselves from an abusive relationship if they should find themselves in that situation, instead they have resorted to portraying an insulting "love triangle", which served no purpose, other than pointless drama. ♥ ''catie'' ♥ [[User talk:Waiting For Gendrya|''at last I see the light.]] ♪ 16:59, April 23, 2014 (UTC) This is so good, Catie! It's so well-written and informative, I cannot wait to post it! I'll let you know once it's up on the blog <3 BaguettesOverBoys (talk) 22:29, April 23, 2014 (UTC) No problem! <3 I'm more than happy to help Elle <333 So, am I answering these questions and posting them on your blog(if so, show me where at) or am I answering them and sending them to you on your talk page? EDIT: Never mind! I know what to do! <3 Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 20:59, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Answers To Your Blog Questions I numbered each of them, by the way <3 1. I can understand your concern and perhaps your frustration with this situation. These types of situations are oh so common, so really is no one 'right' answer. My advice to you is to gradually fall back without being rude or coming off bitter in any way. You shouldn't have to be the one initiating contact all the time. If he's really into you, he'll put more effort into it. But if he's not, fuck him. Keep on stepping. Most likely though, he could be really into you but is afraid of overwheliming you with attention because he doesn't want you to lose interest. However, he needs to step it on up or step it on out. Period. Good luck. 2. I wouldn't call you a guy that "reeks of desperation". You're in love and you can't help it. But if all else fails, you still have an amazing friend in her and not even distance can keep ya'll apart. Since she has a boyfriend, you HAVE to respect that. This would be a terrible time to confess to any romantic feelings. You don't want to make her feel awkward or torn in any way, especially since there's a possibility she might like you back. I would advise you to wait. As long as she's in this relationship(and please don't go praying for it to fail), you shouldn't tell her how you really feel. Good luck in the future though; you never know what it might bring :). 3. Well, the world is never going to just "go away". I understand the demands that life has on you and how overwhelming responsibilities can be. Now this might sound cliche and even straight up WHACK but try to organize some kind of schedule. Spend an hour doing this, a half hour doing that etc. Prioritize. It should make shit somewhat easier. 4. Well, first of all, with that defeated attitude, it's going to make it even harder for you to find someone. Everyone loves a girl or a guy who is confident in themselves. Take it from me, I don't consider myself drop-dead gorgeous but I work with what I was born with. Be clean all the time, smell good, be fashionable(and it's not always expensive), practice walking with some kind of confidence and tell yourself every day that you look DAMN GOOD until you start believing the shit. Trust me, there is somebody for everybody and with time, patience, confidence and faith, you are gonna snag you a motherfucking king. It'll be worth the wait. And trust me, the inner-beauty thing is NOT crap. 5. What would I do? I would CONTINUE talking to the guy, especially if I had a good feeling that he was interested. As for his ex, I ain't gonna let NO bitch intimidate me. I don't give a fuck how flyy she think she is. She can be a bombshell with Jennifer Lawrence's face on Beyonce's body but at the end of the day, I'd just remember that if the guy I'm feeling wanted her, he'd still be with her. And trust me, in many cases, a "looming ex" is a turn off. It might just push him further in your direction :). Just BE SURE that you're not a rebound; you deserve better. Otherwise, good luck. 6. This might sound cliche but if he loves you that much and is that committed to you, he'll wait. I won't lie to you though; most guys in this day and age aren't fond of the whole no sex until marriage thing but hopefully, your boyfriend is one of those rare gems. No matter what. Do NOT compromise your own morals. Stand by what you believe in, even if the majority doesn't agree. You'll be very proud of yourself, even if your boyfriend can't commit to this. Good luck. Elle, I hope I helped. Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 09:38, April 24, 2014 (UTC) My bread biscuit I'll miss you, Elle. I would come on chat for your exit party, but it's too full for me, so I'll just wish you goodbye on here, I guess. :c I hope you get a handle on whatever you're dealing with in your life. Remember, though, don't be a stranger to us, and please stop in when you can. I understand everyone needs to take a hiatus here and there, but you know that the wiki is an addicting atmosphere for you to be around, so don't leave forever, mkay. :P I wish we could have talked more during your time here, but you never signed on ooVoo so you made it super hard, tbh. :P Oh, wells. Take good care, love. The Lily to my Snape and the Jack to my Finn. Even though I KNOW you won't miss me, see you soon, yeah? :3 [[User:Degrassi Fan|c a m]] ♥ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we can stay here forever now. ]] 00:48, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, Cam <3 It's been lovely getting to know you and thanks for being so welcoming. I'll try and be back soon, I'm just sorting some stuff out now so we'll see how that goes. You take good care too! And okay, since you get so upset that I don't say it...*mumbles* I'll miss you *mumbles* Speak soon, lovely <3 BaguettesOverBoys (talk) 01:05, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I hope you know I was being sarcastic with the "I know you won't miss me" thing. I like teasing you about that since you would never say it to me in voice, but there's no need to show it to everyone on chat for their input, bebe. :P OH, AND I AM NOT A SEXUAL HARASSER, BY THE WAY. xP Anyways, yeah, take care. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan|c a m]] ♥ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we can stay here forever now. ]] 01:20, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Cam, I didn't ask anyone for their input, I only said how lovely it was that you messaged me and that you want me to say all these sweet sentiments on Ooovoo but I'm way too awkward. And I never once called you a sexual harrasser and anyone that may have done meant it jokingly, you're my friend so trust me when I say no malice was intended. I have no idea who told you this, however, I really wish they would have come to me first if they had a problem since they obviously miscontrued it. Anyway, take care! <3 BaguettesOverBoys (talk) 01:46, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Wiki ship Before you go. I propose that we need something for a wiki ship. Yazzy [[User talk:ParcyDriancfan778|''Sparks shall fly ♡]] 02:47, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Well Well Well First: I'm so fucking happy you decided to stay <3 I wanted to write in your talk page just to let you know that I've been there before. Many times I had contemplated leaving the wiki because there was horrible shit happening in my life, everything good in my life seemed undeserving or irrelevant. I tend to shut everyone out and just cry about my problems, and I never seem to confide in anyone. I want to let you know that if you EVER need to talk about anything, I'm right here. Just be like "Ari, get your ass on chat" and just confide in me on whatever is going on. I've left the wiki on many occassions (for like a day) because I just couldnt handle being happy on here when I was going through shit irl. But when I cooled down, I realized that you guys are always here for me to cheer me up and fangirl/fanboy about anything with. Im so glad you decided to stay. Ranting and venting is completely health. What I like is how I can just vent about my problems irl without having to feel judgement from people who know me irl, you know? I'm really hoping that you stay. And if you ever feel like leaving because shit feels overwhelming, just talk to me or someone to cheer you up <3 :) [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 03:55, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Ari, thank you for your kind words! I really do appreciate them, life is all a bit overwhelming right now, however, I hope it gets better...it would get a lot better already if I met a Finn Nelson! I'm going to try and stay, I have to read that fanfiction of yours of course and I have no doubt that will cheer me up. Thanks once again, lovely <3 BaguettesOverBoys (talk) 21:21, May 27, 2014 (UTC) yay Welcome back, girly! <3 TOP (talk) 04:03, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, Sarah <3 BaguettesOverBoys (talk) 22:00, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Skins !!! Ohai. So we've never talked about Skins, or, much of anything really. Tbh, I didn't even know you were a fan of the series. :o Who are your favorite characters? Strawberrybeard (talk) 21:08, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey girl I don't know if you saw my reply to you yesterday or not, but I would just like to clarify that I hope you don't think I would ever accuse you of misandry or sexism. I do not believe your views in regard to anything are ever misandrist, and that was definitely not what I was implying in my reply to you. You are, if anything, as egalitarian as they come. I just thought I would apologize because I had the feeling that I really offended you. I'm sorry for that. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 00:06, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I appreciating you apologising, of course you didn't offend me <3 Hello! I just woke up and saw that you were on this morning :D I've missed you! How are you doing? ♥ ''catie'' ♥ [[User talk:Waiting For Gendrya|''at last I see the light.]] ♪ 13:32, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Greetings I have a question for you, what inspired you to come up with your username? Maya1010 (talk) 12:59, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Bread over men? ~ How have you been doing, Elle? We should ooVoo sometime in the near future. It's been quite a while and I haven't heard that Brit voice in ages. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan|cam]]✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we're gonna make is one right]] 23:52, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday <3 Elle, I hope you have an amazing birthday. It's been amazing getting to know you and I absolutely love your witty comments, gifs, dick analogies, Miles fangirling, and of course, you. :D Eat lots and lots of cake and get some digits from some fine men. <3 TOP (talk) 21:07, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, Sarah! I will eat LOTS of cake, don't worry! <3 --BaguettesOverBoys (talk) 21:22, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! ♥ Happy birthday, Elle! I wanted to leave you a message earlier, but I've been at work all day and I didn't get to come onto my computer until now. I hope you had an absolutely amazing day, girl! You are one of my dearest friends on here, and I'm so glad that you are a member of this community. You are so intelligent, witty, fierce, hilarious, and just such an easy person to talk to. It's been such a joy getting to know you over the past several months, and I look forward to getting to know you even better, now that you're back :) Keep working it like Beyonce, because you are fabulous ♥ ♥ [[User:Waiting For Gendrya|''catie]] ♥ ''at last I see the light.'' ♪ 00:37, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Birthday gifs of your OTP! :D Crazychick08 (talk) 03:04, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi I never seen you on here before? I am new and I just wanted to introduce myself. I am Chad and I love Degrassi a lot. I know this past season was a joke but I think they will make it better this season.Dream Inspiration2014 (talk) 20:59, October 12, 2014 (UTC)